Secret
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Setiap orang punya rahasia dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, namun serapat-rapatnya orang menutupinya. Kalau memang sudah waktunya ketahuan, maka akan terungkap juga/Jangan mendekati Sasuke lagi/Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, oneshot, etc...**

**Rated : T semi M**

.

.

.

**Secret**

.

.

Bus itu melaju menuju pantai Oni. Pantai indah di kota Oni no Kuni. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke sana mencapai 5 jam. Sebenarnya orang-orang yang berada dalam bus itu anggota club drama musical. Mereka akan menginap dua malam di sana untuk malam keakraban. Mereka dari berbagai jurusan di Konoha University.

Untuk masuk club itu, ya setidaknya mereka harus berbakat dalam minimal satu alat jenis musik. Dalam bus itu hanya memuat 25 orang. Mereka berbeda sifat dan watak tapi memiliki hobby yang sama, makanya mereka mengikuti club itu. Oh, mungkin salah satu dari mereka hanya iseng masuk club, karena tidak ada kerjaan. Tapi setidaknya bisa main alat musik. Urusan bakat berakting dalam drama sepertinya itu hal kedua yang jadi prioritas, karena hanya sebagian yang pandai berakting dan sebagian lagi lebih memilih bermain alat musik.

Kursi paling belakang bus, ditempati oleh para laki-laki umur 20 tahun. Mereka idola satu kampus, Uchiha Sasuke, memilih untuk membaca buku dalam perjalanan, dia berbakat dalam hampir semua alat musik, tidak hanya itu dia sepertinya menjadi kandidat utama untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam pertunjukan drama karena kemampuannya dalam berakting sangat total.

Di sebelahnya ada Namikaze Naruto, dia sibuk bermain game, berisik sendiri sambil sesekali menawari ramen kemasan yang sedang dimakannya kepada Sasuke, dia pandai bermain drumm, tapi dia juga pandai berakting. Sementara itu laki-laki di sampingnya lebih memilih untuk tidur, menikmati angin yang berhembus dari jendela bus yang agak sedikit terbuka, dia Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara, dia memang yang paling dingin di antara mereka. Namun saat dia bermain sexophone, semua gadis pasti sangat terpesona kepadanya. Dia juga bisa bermain gitar dan piano. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuan aktingnya, dia berkata dia hanya bisa bermain musik, tapi tidak berakting.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang digilai dan fans di kampusnya secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Gaara, semua gadis-gadis tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, hanya mengagumi dan berbicara kelebihannya di belakangnya. Karena Gaara begitu dingin dan agak galak kalau didekati.

Sementara kursi belakang ditempati para cowok keren, di kursi depan ditempati gadis-gadis cantik dan modis. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Kemudian di kursi tengah, ditempati oleh para gadis yang menjadi fans idola kampus, siapa lagi kalau bukan para laki-laki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mereka ikut club ini, ya karena ingin dekat dengan para idola mereka. Sementara itu di kursi yang hampir paling belakang, duduk bersama seorang laki-laki gendut yang hobbynya makan, Choji. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, dialah gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak terkenal, bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat oleh mereka, dia masuk club ini karena seseorang mengajaknya masuk club itu. Seseorang itu tahu Hinata suka drama, tapi mungkin kemampuan aktingnya belum bisa menyamai Haruno Sakuro. Hinata tidak apa jadi pemeran pembantu, yang penting dia puas sudah bisa menjalani hobbynya. Hinata melihat ke belakang dan tersenyum, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya lagi.

.

.

Mereka menginap di hotel dekat pantai Oni. Di sore hari, mereka ada yang berenang, ada juga yang bermain volly pantai. Dibanding mereka yang memakai bikini, Hinata hanya memakai dress biru muda, berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Dia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Hinata agak sedikit terkejut. Namun bukannya marah, Sasuke malah berbisik kepadanya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar bisikan Sasuke dan mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Fans-fans Sasuke yang melihat itu, merasa tidak suka. Mereka tambah kesal saat Hinata tersandung dan Hinata ditangkap oleh Naruto yang kebetulan sedang ada di sana. Tidak hanya fans-fans Naruto yang melihat itu, namun juga Gaara yang sedang berdiri melihat laut. Gaara cuek dan kembali fokus melihat laut.

"Arigatou." Hinata berterima kasih kepada Naruto setelah posisi mereka normal kembali.

"Santai saja, lain kali jangan ceroboh ya!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ternyata kejadian tadi sore itu membuat Hinata terkena masalah. Sekarang Hinata dipojokkan ke tembok oleh tiga orang gadis, fans Sasuke dan Naruto. Dagu Hinata diangkat oleh salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Uzumaki Karin. "Kau...beraninya mendekati Sasuke kami. Kau serakah, bahkan Naruto kami kau rebut juga."

Hinata menggeleng "Aku tidak..." tapi sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan pembelaan, Hinata terkejut, rambut dan bajunya basah oleh jus kemasan berwarna pink. "Jangan mendekati Sasuke lagi..." ucap Karin dan kedua orang temannya berkata "juga Naruto!".

"Sedang apa kalian?" suara datar namun terkesan menyeramkan membuat ketiga gadis itu bersama Hinata terkejut.

"Gaara.." ucap ketiga fans itu. Tanpa menunggu respon Gaara, mereka bertiga pergi ketakutan meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk karena terkejut akan tindakan mereka tadi.

.

.

Gaara sedang memerhatikan jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya memiliki view yang sangat bagus, menjorok ke pantai. Kamar itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dia sengaja membayar lebih, sementara yang lain menggunakan kamar dengan dua sampai tiga orang di dalamnya.

Tapi "Gaara-kun" suara seseorang di belakangnya.

Dia Hinata, Hinata dibawa oleh Gaara ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri akibat ulah fans-fans gilanya itu. Sekarang Hinata memakai kemeja biru milik Gaara, kemeja itu kebesaran, tapi membuat Hinata menjadi terlihat sexy dan menggoda. Karena kemeja itu sampai batas pertengahan paha Hinata dan Hinata tidak memakai bawahan lagi. Bahkan rambut indigonya yang basah, menambah kesan menggoda.

Tanpa melihat Hinata, Gaara berkata "Tidurlah dulu di sini malam ini, mereka akan berpikir macam-macam kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

Ya Hinata bisa kembali besok pagi-pagi sebelum mereka bangun.

Hinata menunduk, sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatnya sedih sekarang, ada hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan pada Gaara "Gaara-kun, tidak percaya kepada mereka kan?" Hinata tahu Gaara pasti mendengar ucapan para fans-fans itu.

Gaara diam saja, Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mendekati mereka, waktu itu Sasuke berbisik kepadaku, dia meminta tolong untuk mengatakan kepada Sakura..." ya Sakura kan satu kamar dengan Hinata dan Ino "agar menemuinya di pantai malam ini." Sasuke menyukai Sakura, namun dia bahkan tidak punya nomor ponsel Sakura. Kalau Sasuke mendekati Sakura secara terang-terangan, maka fansnya akan bertindak gila.

"Naruto, itu aku sungguh itu karena aku begitu ceroboh."

Hinata belum juga mendapat respon dari Gaara. Setidaknya kata "Hn" yang biasanya dia ucapkan, tidak keluar untuk menanggapi Hinata. Hinata meremas kemeja Gaara yang sedang dipakainya.

Gaara merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk dari belakang, dan pelakunya adalah Hinata. Hinata memeluk perutnya erat "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kenapa gadis ini begitu peduli kalau Gaara harus percaya padanya?

Gaara memegang tangan Hinata dan melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Hinata terkejut, Gaara membalikkan badannya "Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat."

Hinata tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari ucapannya, justru Gaara menyuruhnya tidur. Hinata tidak tahan, dia ingin mengungkapkannya kepada Gaara "Aishiteru, Gaara-kun." Hinata menunduk dan menangis.

Apa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Gaara tidak meresponnya. Namun yang Hinata rasakan adalah pelukan, Gaara memeluknya.

Hinata begitu takut Gaara tidak percaya kepadanya, Hinata takut Gaara salah paham.

"Aku juga, Istriku." Gaara berbisik, memeluknya erat. Hinata balas memeluknya, erat sekali.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara duduk di tempat tidur di kamar hotel yang dipesan oleh Gaara. Gaara duduk di belakang Hinata, memeluk pundak Hinata dari belakang. Kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Hinata dari belakang sampai kancing ketiga dan terlihat dada Hinata yang menyembul, Hinata tidak memakai bra, karena branya juga basah akibat tumpahan jus.

Gaara menurunkan kemeja yang dipakai Hinata sampai ke pertengahan punggungnya. Gaara membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya. Hinata terlihat begitu menggoda, Hinata malu. Gaara mengangkat wajah Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bibir Hinata. Gaara menciumnya lembut, Hinata membalas ciuman Gaara saat ciuman itu tiba-tiba berubah liar dan bernafsu, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. Gaara juga memeluk pinggang Hinata, Gaara mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dan direspon baik oleh Hinata dengan beradu lidah bersama Gaara.

Tubuh Hinata mendarat di kasur, dan mereka masih berciuman, "Ahn" Hinata melenguh di sela-sela ciumannya. Gaara menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Hinata. Mencium berulang-ulang, rasanya geli tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Gaara menghentikannya. Hinata meremas rambut Gaara saat Gaara mencium tulang selangka dan menggigitnya pelan kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ahh Gaara..." Gaara menyentuhnya lebih intim, menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

Mereka belum pernah seintim ini, ehm ini malam pertama mereka. Ya pernikahan mereka berlangsung dua bulan lalu. Perjodohan, ya tapi mereka sudah mengenal dari kecil. Semua teman-teman mereka di kampus tidak tahu akan pernikahan mereka. Gaara memang dikenal adalah orang yang misterius, jadi orang-orang tidak tahu pribadinya. Lagipula Gaara dan Hinata merahasiakan pernikahan mereka dari teman-temannya. Entahlah mereka hanya belum siap mungkin menikah muda.

Hinata dan Gaara tinggal berdua, tidurpun sekamar, hanya saja mereka belum melakukan hubungan suami istri dan baru malam ini. Gaara yang mengajaknya ikut club itu, dia juga sengaja masuk club itu untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Gaara tidak mau jauh dari Hinata. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan perasaannya, bukannya dia tidak cemburu akan kejadian tadi sore yang dilihatnya. Hanya saja, Gaara tidak mau tiba-tiba marah pada Hinata karena masalah tidak jelas dan jelas-jelas itu bukan salah Hinata.

Mereka saling tidur menyamping dan menatap wajah masing-masing pasangannya, Gaara mengusap lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum, Gaara mencium keningnya lembut dan Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Gaara. Menarik pinggang Hinata, tubuh mereka polos hanya tertutup selimut. Gaara memeluknya erat.

Malam ini agak melelahkan bagi mereka, namun juga membahagiakan.

.

.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang sarapan pagi, Gaara duduk berjejer dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sementara Hinata duduk berjejer dengan Sakura dan Ino. Fans-fans Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto duduk di meja sebelah. Fans-fans itu sengaja duduk di sana, agar lebih dekat dengan idola mereka.

"Hinata, semalam kau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku terbangun jam 1 malam. Tapi kau tidak ada."

"Ah itu aku..." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Sementara Karin langsung nyeletuk "Kenapa kau keluar dari kamar Gaara pagi-pagi buta?" yang kebetulan tidak sengaja melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Semuanya begitu terkejut degan ucapan Karin. Hinata merasa terpojok, apa yang harus dijawabnya. Bingung sekali!

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara, semua tidak mengira kalau Gaara akan angkat bicara tentang hal ini. "Ada masalah? Hinata itu istriku."

"HAH?" semua orang terkejut bersamaan dan Naruto sampai menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya karena saking terkejutnya.

Gaara mengatakan sudah selesai sarapannya dan menarik Hinata. Ya terserahlah akan bagaimana respon mereka tentang hal ini, yang penting Gaara dan Hinata merasa lega, mereka tidak usah pura-pura dan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka lagi.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


End file.
